


The Nightlight and his Nightmare King

by nawazarrio



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Gen, Introspection, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawazarrio/pseuds/nawazarrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black's mind is a scary place. His introspection takes the reader through his thoughts regarding the newest Guardian of Childhood, Jack Frost.  His nightmare tainted thoughts and emotions are strong when directed toward the little snow sprite and his intentions may be less than pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This story is all from Pitch's perspective- an inner monologue. It's short, sweet, and to the point. When written, I thought of it as a m/m pairing. I suppose, though, it could be taken as bookverse Pitch only wanting to keep Jack as a fearling. I suppose I'll leave that up to you. Thank you in advance for any comments or kudos. You guys are awesome. :)

Jack Frost? Is _that_ your name now? Who do you think you're fooling, boy? Don't think for an instant I don't know who you are. I know you. Did you think I'd forget? Did you think you could trick me?

I remember you. How could I forget? You, the one who undid me when I was at my strongest. You, the one who banished me to this miserable, desolate rock. You, the one who made me sleep and very nearly killed me.

... Why didn't you kill me?

Yes, I remember you.

At the time when you bested me, I thought I had no heart left. It came as an utter shock, to me as well, when you pierced it. How could you have not only found the withered, black thing- atrophied from lack of use- but also managed to spear it with dead-on precision? And then how could you manage to hang on while I fell? Why _did_ you plummet with me? What kept you attached to my heart for so long, Jack Frost?

We slept, the two of us together, for ages but I vividly remember stirring awake more than once. Each time I tried to right myself and leave that tomb you would thwart me. Your very presence, a heavy warmth over my heart, kept me weighted down. At first I resented you for it. How could such a small, insignificant boy keep me bound? Why couldn't I simply toss you aside and be done with you? How had you overthrown me? I didn't fathom and couldn't hope to figure it out. All I know with any certainty is that over time, endless years, I grew to accept you as part of myself. You were the only spot of warmth I had within me, the only light in my darkness, and despite myself, I grew to tolerate you.

It was only when that accursed moon beam found us did you leave me. I was ripped from silent slumber and instantly drowned in the cold and dark.

I had grown accustomed to you. Without your solid warmth to thaw even that small piece of me, I was plunged back into the icy rage that has consumed me ever since... I will not think of her. How dare you? How dare you remind me of all I have lost? Not only her but you as well?! And now you don't even call yourself by your true name any longer.

Did you think you could lose me? Did you honestly believe I wouldn't continue to hunt for you? Change your name as many times as you like. Change your clothes and your look. Change your center from light to cold. Change the company you keep. Change whatever you will but know this: I will always find you. I won't stop the hunt until I'm dead or you're mine once more. Emily Jane may be outside my grasp now and I may never be powerful enough to leave this damned rock again but I cannot and will not continue on without you. You are a part of me, Jack. I can't live without you. You must know it's true, must feel it in your core.

I'll bide my time. I'll wait. There'll come a moment when you'll be alone. There'll come a time when I won't give you the choice to reject me. We're two parts of one whole, Jack! Cold and dark. We complete one another.

... You complete me.

I will either have you or die trying. To hell with this world and those in it. Let the guardians have their followers and their strength. Let them revel in my 'defeat'. But I will be _damned_ if they think they can have _you_. _You_ are _mine_. Let them call us Pitch Black and Jack Frost but we both know we're more than that. We both know how we've been one whole for far longer than we were ever two separates. We both know who we really are. Come back to me my Nightlight and I will forever be your Nightmare King.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Jack/Nightlight's inner reflection on what has transpired between him and Pitch Black, the Nightmare King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, sorry guys? I didn't know when I wrote the 'first chapter' that there was going to be more. I honestly don't know if there'll be more after this or not. Tell me if any of you are open to the idea of me expanding this... if I happen to think of something else to go with it. Thanks in advance.

Do you know me still? Do you remember me as I remember you? How could I have ever forgotten? The Man in the Moon must have known what he was doing when he gave me a new purpose but I don't understand it. Why make me forget you?

It was good to have a family of my own. My human parents loved me. My sister... my sweet, sweet sister; I realize now what it is to love. Before I was human I never really did.

My job was to protect the young Lunar royals, I watched over more generations of them than I can remember. I was fond of them but that's not the same thing. When I stood against you on that fateful day it wasn't because I loved the Lunar prince. I fought you because it was the right thing to do. It was my job. I'd sworn to protect him. I was loyal but I wasn't loving.

Katherine was my very first and very best friend, but the more I came to know her the more I sensed something was wrong. Not with her. With me. I couldn't feel for her how she felt for me. It was unfair. I realized it but couldn't figure out how to open up to her, let her in. So I shut her out. She wasn't the one to make me understand. No, that was my sister's job.

She whirled into my life like a hurricane and I knew instantly there was nothing I wouldn't do for her. She was my world... much like Emily Jane was yours once. My love for her was so complete and undeniable that it woke me up and I began to grasp what I'd felt for not only Katherine but for _you_ as well.

When I rose as Jack Frost I didn't remember anything. Again, I can't pretend to know why Lunar has done the things he has. I just have to hold faith that he acted from compassion. His wisdom is beyond refute. Though I wish he'd tell me why my path has been such a winding one.

Do you remember when we laid together in the underground? Do you recall the eternity we spent so entwined it became impossible to discern where one of us ended and the other began? It was so cold at first, there in your heart. And you tried to wedge me loose more than once. But eventually you resigned yourself to the fact that I wasn't going to leave. You accepted me on some level. And everything changed.

Warmth seeped back into us. Only a little. It was still cold in your heart but it changed just enough that I didn't resent being there. I could finally sleep, relax. It was the first time in so many eons that I'd been able to worry for no one. I curled up and rested within you, as part of you. You'd stir from time to time, check to make sure I was still there. I remember your giant hand cupping the back of my head once- don't try to tell me it was a dream. I know it happened because... because it made me smile. And I kissed the place on your chest just next to my blade, where I held you still. And we fell back into slumber.

I may have acted too rashly when I saw the moonbeam. It was the first light I'd seen in so long. I leaped at it without thinking of you, of us. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you there, by yourself. I'm sorry I got so carried away in being free that I neglected to come back to you. Would that have changed anything? If I'd returned would you have accepted me then? Maybe we could have avoided this whole mess with The Man in the Moon and the guardians.

I can't pretend to know. I make snowballs and play with children. I protect the sanctity of fun to pass the time but so very often my mind comes back to you. Do you ever think of me, Pitch? Or, at least, do you ever think of who I used to be? Do you even know who I am? Do you realize, Nightmare King, I'm still your Nightlight?


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of this story.

“Pitch. I know you’re there.”

My voice doesn’t shake even though I’m a wreck on the inside. It’s best you don’t know how undone I am. I wouldn’t want you to think I’m afraid of you. I’m not. No matter what.

From the shadows you rise, silver eyes watching me. I can’t breathe. You’re as beautiful as ever, an alluring nightmare. Do you know how handsome you are?

“Jack Frost,” your lilt makes my knees weak but something in your tone sounds accusatory. “Is that what you call yourself now?”

“That’s my name. I didn’t choose it.” But being coy isn’t working with you just now. And I suppose you have a right to be angry or hurt. “You know I didn’t leave on purpose, don’t you?”

You slam your fist on the underground wall, dust spilling from the darkness above. I refuse to jump. I’ll never fear you again, my love. I promise with all that I am.

“No?!” You cry, sweeping from the shadows. “You didn’t choose to chase after the moonbeam and leave me?!”

I have to bite my lip to keep from going to you. You’re not ready, but you’re so thin. You need to go above ground and feed. Your anger or your pride, or maybe both, have trapped you down here. Are you trying to die?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think. I got excited when I saw the light. It wasn’t until you struck out against North and the others that I realized how it must have looked to you–”

“It looked like you left,” you don’t have to yell to cut me to the bone.

“I know. I’m so sorry. I wasn’t leaving you. I was just chasing the moonbeam. Then the wind. I can’t be caged, Pitch.”

You growl, teeth glinting in the low light. “We’ll see about that.”

The wind howls around me on instinct, lifts me from the floor, I’m as much a part of it now as I used to be made of light.

“No! Don’t go!” You fall back, eyes haunted, reaching for me and I know your threat was empty.

“Pitch…” I can’t help it anymore. I have to go to you. My eyes are misty when I drop to the cold stone and hold out my arms for you.

You make some sort of torn sound, less than your normal articulate eloquence, but I won’t taunt you for it, and launch at me. Your spindly arms take me up off the floor and crush me to you; it’s never felt so good to be embraced by the darkness. You smell the same. Will you still taste like you did back then?

Your mouth finds mine and you’re so, so hungry. My tears flow even easier now. I’ve missed you too. Can you tell? Can you feel my raw need in the way I kiss back? In the way I shove my hands under your robe to scrabble at your tunic? Where’s your skin? I haven’t been able to touch you in so long.

You finally break your seal on my mouth to huff for air. Are your eyes leaking too? It’s hard to tell in the low light and against your misty skin. “Why Jack Frost?” You sob. “Is Nightlight gone forever?”

I kiss you again, just a peck this time, and feed my fingers through your hair. “My name is Jack now, but I’ll always be your Nightlight.”

Your grip on me is like a vice. Were you anyone else I’d demand you loosen it. But you, my love, hold me tighter still. Don’t ever let me go.

“Why’d he change you? You didn’t do anything wrong! If anyone should be changed then I–”

I close my mouth over yours again and kiss you until you know my love for you. “You don’t need to change for me. I think you’re perfect just the way you are.”

You huff but I’m serious. I take your face in my hands and make you look at me. “I didn’t fall with Kozmotis Pitchiner. I didn’t lay atop his heart. I didn’t become a part of him. He’s still a part of you, your past, but I love you now. As you are. Can you not say the same for me?”

You wipe your devastating eyes and nod. “Nightlight became a part of me but… I can’t give up Jack Frost either. He bested me. You’re both. I want all of you.”

My smile probably borders on insane. But I’m so happy. And I love you so much. “I’ll always be your Nightlight. And you, Pitch Black, will forever be my Nightmare King.”

*

Your hair’s stiff and cold, frosty, but still silver white. It hurts to look at you and know Nightlight will never look back. But you are in there, aren’t you? Within the cold, you’re still my light.

I can’t stop staring at you, brat. Any more than I can relax my grip, or stop pressing kisses to your lax brow. Asleep on my chest, just like before… Well, almost like before. We were clothed back then. But I like this just as well. Perhaps better.

Do you even know how glorious you are? A perfect mix of elegance and chaos. What ever did I do without you, Jack Frost?

…

And as for you, Lunar. I’ll make my peace for now. But if you ever take away my Jack like you did Nightlight then may eternity have mercy on your soul. I will come after you. And I will slaughter you. Jack is mine now. If you ever touch him again I will end you.

Whatever winding path has brought me here, I’ve found an end to my wanderings. For the first time since I can recall I don’t long for more than I have now. Don’t change that.

You must know this little imp is my everything. He’s the only one who doesn't fear me. The only one who’s earned that right. I won’t let him fear me ever again.

But you. I’ll send you fleeing across the cosmos in terror if ever you overstep your boundaries again. And know, should you cross me or harm Jack, there’ll be no place you can go. I know the skies, I remember them well. I will hunt you down and I will make you beg for mercy.

“Pitch?”

Jack. My hammering heart probably roused you. And you were snoring just a moment ago. Perhaps you’ll always be a sentinel, a nightlight.

I cradle the back of your head. “Sleep, Jack.”

Those infinite azure eyes engulf me as wholly as always. You grin and I know you’re going to make trouble even before you do it. It’s impossible to be cross with you. Your cool kisses on my throat and jaw wake me too. Fine, brat. I’ll play your game.

When you sink against me into an all-encompassing kiss I let you think you’re the only thing in the world. In a way it’s true. You’re my world. But as I hold you and kiss back, I can’t help but think of Lunar and what tortures I’ll bestow upon him should he ever come between you and I again.

I know you’re distracting me. I accept it. Your purpose was always to distract me. But I believe you. You love me, you said it yourself. And you love me as I am now. So love me forever, my Nightlight. Love your imperfect and broken Nightmare King.

*

I feel your rage, my old friend. But I see your love as well. Who’d have thought the Nightmare King’s broken heart was still capable of love? Cold like your heart, old friend.

Be angry with me, I may very well deserve it. But please, for your own sake, love your Jack. You’re two halves of one whole and he would be just as lost without you as you would be without him.

I’ll miss you, old friend. But Kozmotis Pitchiner is gone just as Nightlight is gone just as Tsar Lunar is gone… Yes, I’ve changed too. We’ve all become what we have to be.

I’ll miss you, old friend, but I would see you happy at long last. Even if I may only see it from a distance. Even if I may never be any closer than the Man in the Moon.


End file.
